


【盾冬/猎冬】Day21：Double Penetration

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: PWP，3P，双龙入冬注意





	

巴基有着柔韧而敏捷的身体，但要说是轻盈也太过分了，山姆微醺地想。他坐在酒吧的高脚凳上，背靠着吧台，而那个连上金属手臂体重260磅的男人就靠在他怀里，双腿分开，黑色长裤褪到膝盖下面，雪白的屁股乘坐在他硬挺的阴茎上，柔软而紧绷的温暖穴口已经将黑人粗长的性器吞入了一半。

巴基挺着腰，微微地摇晃着屁股，他的右手撑在身后的吧台上，左手伸进了腿间，揉弄着被塞得满满的入口处，想要将那玩意全部揉进去。金属的手指冰凉，轻而危险地划过他硬得不行的阴茎，不管玩过多少次山姆还是没法习惯这种刺激，他一个激灵，将怀中结实的腰身箍得更紧了些。

“别乱动。”他咬着巴基通红的耳朵说，“吧台马上就要被你摇垮了。”

“我想坐在你身上。”巴基回过头来醉眼朦胧地望着他，伸出潮湿嫩红的舌尖，黏黏糊糊地舔上山姆的嘴唇，和他精心修饰过的胡型。“我想要整根坐进去。”他又开始扭动屁股，不安分地喘息着。“全部进来……山姆……想要你那玩意进到里面去……插深一点……”语音的结尾淹没在湿润的水音中，山姆伸出舌头和他接吻，巴基将头往后仰，依靠在男人的肩上，露出线条优美的脖颈和滚动着的喉结。他的脸颊和耳垂都被酒意熏成漂亮的深红色，显得额头和面颊边沿的线条越发的白皙，大眼睛湿漉漉的，好像一眨眼就会有泪水掉下来似的。山姆有点怀疑他是不是真的被操得这么舒服了。

“还没全部进去呢。”山姆抓住他的左手，自己伸了两根手指下去摸着巴基的后穴，括约肌已经被他的阴茎撑开得胀鼓鼓的，皮肤紧绷，但是里侧的黏膜湿润柔软。他试着用指尖两人分开肉体的结合处，稍微往里面伸进去一点，巴基就呜呜咽咽地叫了起来。

他的声音又软又绵长，像被欺负了似的呻唤。山姆忍不住又去亲他柔软而饱满的翘起的嘴唇，吸他的舌头。史蒂夫靠在不远处的沙发上，举着酒杯，嘴角带着一点温柔的笑意看着他们。

“已经进去一大半了。”他在巴基耳边轻声说，舔着他的耳廓，慢慢地把他的身体往下压。巴基被那又粗又热的玩意儿戳得上气不接下气地叫个不停，山姆卷起了他的紧身背心塞进巴基嘴里，让他咬着自己的衣服，把涨得硬硬的棕色的乳尖露出来。他一只手箍着巴基的腰，另一只手在他胸前有些粗暴地拧弄着乳尖，巴基的声音被一嘴的棉布塞得闷闷地，口水打湿了他的衣服。他那双湿润的大眼睛不停地眨着，长睫毛一闪一闪的，眼珠转动着，一会看着山姆，一会又移向还没加入到他们中间来的史蒂夫。

“巴基要等不及了。”山姆愉快地笑着说，他的声音是温暖的，与他的阴茎、指尖和怀抱一样温暖。他已经完全插了进去，两根手指在阴茎边上做着小幅度的扩张。巴基的身体柔软得奇怪，那一圈小小的肌肉明明已经被填塞得容不下一丝缝隙了，却还能随着他手指的动作而扩张、伸展，发出湿润的、扑哧扑哧的声音。

他一边低头亲吻着巴基仰起的脖子和随着喘息上下滚动得越发猛烈的喉结，一边插入了第三根手指，在巴基软得荡人心魄的呻吟中一点点将他的后穴撑开，直到那整根陷没在温软肠肉中的黑色阴茎都显露出来。

“来吧，史蒂夫。他准备好了。”

他用愉悦而沉厚的，染上了情欲的声音低声说，向他们的朋友发出邀请。

美国队长终于放下了他的酒杯走过来，他站在巴基面前，无视好友那水一样湿润荡漾的眼神，慢慢地解开裤子——然而急不可耐地从内裤里跳出来的硬邦邦的阴茎立即就出卖了他。巴基扑哧一声笑了出来，立刻就被山姆的几下戳刺给弄得直抽气，史蒂夫的手指很快就加入到了巴基的身体上来，将他那根被山姆捅硬了的阴茎握在手心里，来回地把玩着。

“史蒂乎……”

巴基用带着酒意的甜蜜的，叫人无法抗拒的声音叫着他的名字，咬在嘴唇里的湿乎乎的衣服滑落下来，接着就被史蒂夫整个扯下。他轻轻向前挺着腰，让龟头在史蒂夫的手心上磨蹭着，带动着山姆插在他体内的阴茎更深地戳刺着柔软的肠壁，将那紧闭的甬道操得更开一些。史蒂夫的手心很快涂满了他湿黏的前液。金发男人用大拇指揉弄着他阴茎顶端的小孔，沾满蜜露之后将手指送到了巴基唇边。那双肉感的唇瓣立即就将史蒂夫的手指含了进去，舔舐着他自己的味道，舌头不时地伸出来绕着他的手指打转，湿润的绿眼睛看上去快乐又淫靡。史蒂夫抽出手指，和他的朋友交换了一个甜蜜的深吻，巴基的舌头勾着史蒂夫的嘴唇，反手搂住山姆的脖子，拉着他加入到这个亲吻中来。

他眨着眼睛，看上去是如此兴奋和快乐，像是有一点飘飘欲仙。“来吧，史蒂夫……”他的声音也在滴着水，被人类皮肤染上了热度的金属手指再一次探入自己的腿间，加入了山姆的动作，大大方方地扩张着自己已经柔软得像是泥沼的后穴，将那颤动着的湿润的嫩肉展示给史蒂夫看。“我已经准备好了……”

“……我要进来了。”

史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，宣告说。不知道是因为酒精还是因为兴奋，他的声音也有点微微的颤抖。他捞起巴基的一条腿将它伸直抬高，巴基的脚尖绷得平平的，脚趾不住地扭动蜷缩着，长裤从脚踝处滑落下来，现在巴基的身体是完全赤裸的了，皮肤因为前后男人身体的热度而染上了淡淡的粉红色。

史蒂夫将巴基的膝弯放在自己肩上，握着自己坚挺的性器向他的后穴送去，巴基的手心也在途中加入了进来，超级士兵的长度足够他们两人握住还有余。巴基低低的笑着，呻吟着，感觉到山姆的手指正在用力分开自己的身体，让史蒂夫那钝圆的龟头一点点挤进来。

他觉得很舒服，又好像要昏过去一样。穴口被扩张到了极限，每一寸皮肤都被撑得薄薄的、平平的，感觉又异常敏锐，他甚至能感觉到皮肤被撑得裂开来的痛楚，和肉贴着肉，一点点向内深入的摩擦快感。他被塞得这么满——山姆的阴茎、史蒂夫的阴茎，搏动着的，在他身体里面的，不属于自己身体的一部分。他得到了他们，这让他不可思议地感到满足，舒适和愉悦甚至超过了后穴被扩张、塞满的快感。他几乎停滞了呼吸和声音，整个人软软地靠在山姆肩上，将脸颊紧贴在他黝黑、光滑、温暖的皮肤上。

“……巴基……巴基？”

史蒂夫轻轻地拍打着他的脸颊，叫他的名字。“……你还好吗？”

“……史蒂夫……”

他闭着眼睛，轻轻地发出微小的呜咽声。史蒂夫低头吻下来，他们的肉体和性器贴合得更加紧密了。他温柔的嘴唇覆盖在巴基唇上。“呼吸。”他柔声说，手掌轻揉着巴基的胸口，帮助他理顺呼吸。“呼吸……”

他慢慢地吐气，然后吸气，从胸膛到腹部的肌肉震动着，让他清晰地感受到体内两根阴茎一进一出的摩擦，温柔，缓慢，配合着他呼吸的频率。他们在将他操开，操软，让那金属一样坚硬的肉体变成一汪温热黏腻的水。他微微叹息着，握住了史蒂夫的手，往下轻轻地抚摸着自己的小腹。结实的腹肌放松了下来，男人们粗长的阴茎在他体内抽插着，按着肚子能够摸到那玩意凸起的、移动着的形状。

“这是你的东西，山姆。”巴基迷迷糊糊地微笑着，拉着史蒂夫的手按揉着自己的肚子，隔着腹肌传来的压力和史蒂夫手心的热度，让他越发能感觉出自己完全被填满。“那边，那是史蒂夫的……“

他轻声呻吟着，甜津津的唾液沿着嘴角滴下来，山姆再一次靠过来亲吻他。

“想要你们都射在我里面……”巴基像是已经被操得开始说胡话了，淡绿色的眼睛模糊起来。“要怀上孩子……要让肚子里面一直有这么多东西……”

“别担心，我们能这样做一整天，巴基。”史蒂夫笑了起来。他看向山姆。“对吧，伙计。”

“当然，我们可以看看谁先撑不住。”黑人挑了挑眉毛，也在巴基的小腹上轻轻按了按，“没错，在你左边。”

他怀抱里的身体又热又软，完全放松下去，巴基心满意足地叹了口气，黏糊糊的声音好像就要睡着。“抱着我……”他低声说。于是史蒂夫和山姆互相拥抱了对方，将巴基的身体紧贴在他们的胸膛上，让他能清楚地感觉到心跳的声音。

三颗不同的心用一样的频率，在胸膛中跳动着。


End file.
